havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
PT 007 Sages day
Sage, 7:19 PM So it might be too big but Sage would have wanted to talk to gottfried I understand if that is not possible USS, 7:20 PM We can maybe dial back and say you spoke to him while he's in holding if you want to. Might be best to sum that up rather than do a full convo, but let me know what Sage wanted from him. Sage, 7:23 PM Mainly just try and understand his view or why he did it and see if he regretted what he did at all or understood it wasn’t right. (( I doubt Sage would get any satisfactory answers but Sage would try)) USS, 7:25 PM Gottfried likely gave his reasoning as being out of a mix of pity and resignation. He felt that these students would continue to slam their heads against the wall to get into the academy and fail and this was the best push he could give. If they were really determined not to die, they wouldn't've done it. USS, 7:25 PM So, no remorse. Sage, 7:26 PM ((Ok )) USS, 7:27 PM Are you working the kitchen? Sage, 7:30 PM Yeah with that response I would say Sage has holed itself up in the kitchen especially with the scheduled eating times being thrown off by shifts being relaxed. USS, 7:31 PM Ok, you are getting a bit of a rush, so that's good. A number of the security team are eating in there. You also see Viktor come in, dressed in what could only be called casual clothes. The shirt he's wearing even seems stained, and his mask is not with him. Sage, 7:32 PM Sage goes over to viktor “ keeping yourself busy?” USS, 7:34 PM Viktor: "Trying to. Being an ambassador on this ship is not as tasking a job as you'd think. Everyone already seems to like my people." Sage, 7:36 PM Fair, may I ask a question? USS, 7:36 PM Viktor: "Shoot." Sage, 7:37 PM Do you not prefer to keep your mask and swords close at hand usually? USS, 7:38 PM Viktor: "It's part of the code to, until we are certain we are in safe territory. And even then, I always keep them near enough that I won't be without them." Sage, 7:40 PM ((I was about to do /me nods and then realized Sage probably can’t if there is liquid in there:) )) USS, 7:41 PM (( :D )) Sage, 7:42 PM Have a good meal I am going to go see some of the ship USS, 7:43 PM Viktor: "I'll do my best. ...before you go, I just wanna say thanks." Sage, 7:46 PM Think nothing of it, and if you ever want to learn to cook and not be stuck peeling potatoes come by the kitchen. USS, 7:46 PM Viktor: "I'll consider that. Not much else for me to do right now." Sage, 7:47 PM If you want I can request that you be on away teams? USS, 7:48 PM Viktor: "...maybe on the next one. My mission isn't to interfere really, though. I'm not a crew member here." Sage, 7:51 PM right well still being cooped up on a stick even if you didn’t interact getting out and stretching your legs would be good. USS, 7:51 PM Viktor: "That does sound nice." USS, 7:51 PM Viktor: "Thanks again." Sage, 7:52 PM No problem Sage, 7:55 PM Sage is going to get some cookies and biscuits and set the tea up leaving ilana in charge. Also leave the daily fruit and juice platter for qhudos by a window or port. USS, 7:56 PM You swear, as you set the plate, a small bit of light shines from one of the stars in the void and refacts onto the fruit. Sage, 8:00 PM Sage will leave the kitchen and head out into the ship. Sage, 8:02 PM Sage will seek out Vlad USS, 8:04 PM You'd find him in the medbay. He seems to be looking over some papers. "Oh, hyello Sage. Is vonderful to be seeing you." Sage, 8:05 PM Good to see you, are you busy or you have time to talk? USS, 8:07 PM Vlad: "My proveerbial door is alvays being open." Sage, 8:09 PM So curious about somethings I was wondering if since or encounter with Qhorous you found out anything about him or his pantheon? Sage, 8:09 PM Sage will pour a cup of tea and put a couple cookies out as he asks USS, 8:10 PM Vlad: "Being honest, nobody has being asking me to do so. So, I have not looked into him." USS, 8:10 PM Vlad: "But maybe I can be doing so." Sage, 8:12 PM ((Sorry just had a complete self rage moment, we run into a demigod and no one asks the cleric a damn thing)) USS, 8:13 PM Vlad: "I am having some reference tomes we can check for, though." Sage, 8:13 PM That would be appreciated USS, 8:15 PM Vlad: "It goes faster if ve are having two people look." USS, 8:15 PM He passes you a book. Sage, 8:15 PM Sage starts reading USS, 8:16 PM ((Roll religion or investigation)) Sage, 8:20 PM ((19)) Sage, 8:21 PM How did you start worshipping Ioun? USS, 8:23 PM Vlad: "Is just happening, yes. My family is being noblemen back home, vas being expectation to do things. ...this vas thing I vas being good at. Study." Sage, 8:25 PM Interesting I more fell into religion through life not a lot of studying USS, 8:28 PM From the books, you get more indications of things that may have been Qudhos, but always credited to someone else. You see stories that mirror the acts he'd claimed to, though. Usually to trickster archetypes or harvest gods. Sage, 8:29 PM (( also for your records sages god is Ilmater)) Sage, 8:31 PM Sage will slide a couple times open to certain passages over to Vlad “So definitely a trickster god then” USS, 8:32 PM Vlad: "That is seeming likely. It is tracking vith vhat you told us." Sage, 8:34 PM So you think it would be bad or good to keep offering a being like that fruit? USS, 8:35 PM Vlad: "...personally speaking...I feel it is being good to keep such beings happy. Zey vill alvays be trouble...but if zey are being happy, zey are maybe less so." Sage, 8:36 PM My thoughts as well. Sage, 8:37 PM I have a more difficult conundrum I have been dealing with Sage, 8:38 PM Sage will fill him in on the events of last session concerning gottfried Sage, 8:39 PM Then I went by myself to see Gottfried before we left just to find out why and he had no remorse or any doubts about his actions. USS, 8:44 PM Vlad: "...and?" Sage, 8:45 PM I don’t know , usually I can find something to help someone or help them see a better way Sage, 8:46 PM But nothing in this case and I feel like I failed USS, 8:50 PM Vlad: "...how do you be enjoying helping people?" Sage, 8:55 PM I just do it is a way to stand against the violence and hurting other people. USS, 8:58 PM Vlad: "Then you have been a help to them. You are being one who saved others from his violence." USS, 9:01 PM Vlad: "Some souls are not vanting to be saved. Some people are being so certain zey cannot zink of any other vay. Zat is not being your failure, zough." Sage, 9:02 PM Thank you for your advice Sage, 9:03 PM Sage will get up “ I will let you get back to your paperwork” USS, 9:03 PM Vlad: "...I am not vanting you to be beating yourself up over zis. He is not being vorth it." Sage, 9:09 PM I won’t Sage, 9:09 PM Sage heads out USS, 9:12 PM Back to the kitchen? Sage, 9:17 PM ((Is the conference room empty?)) USS, 9:17 PM ((It could be. Do you go check?)) Sage, 9:17 PM Sage heads to the conference room USS, 9:17 PM It is empty. Sage, 9:19 PM Sage will enter put the kettle on the table and just stand looking out at the void for a while. USS, 9:28 PM The Void is beautiful, now that you have time to take it in. The void stars and celestial bodies are bright and brilliant, and color the space between not just black, but purples and blues. It's awe-inspiring.